Roses and Cherries
by lilyhemmers
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are left alone in the tower while the others are away at Titans East. Will their feelings be exposed? And how do roses and cherries fit in? DISCLAIMER I do not own the Teen Titans! Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

The tower was quiet, too quiet. Beast Boy walked through the halls trying to find someone, anyone. He had already checked all the bedrooms and no one was around. He frowned as he walked into the common room and sat on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" He asked out loud to himself.

He sighed and leaned back, running a gloved hand through his green hair. There was one place he hadn't checked, the roof.

Hastily he stood up and walked up to the top of the tower. He was desperate to see another person, anyone he could talk to.

He walked out into the open air and was greeted with the pink colors of the dusk sky. A slight breeze whisked through his green tufts. He looked around and felt his body relax when he spotted a purple empath levitating on the far side of the roof.

She could feel him getting closer and closer. She knew he was coming before he even walked up the stairs. She could feel his relief and happiness when he saw her and the excitement as he quickly walked towards her. Her heart began to race as she anticipated his presence. She wanted to tell him that she adored his green skin and his persistent cheerfulness, but how would her green teammate feel if he knew that she liked him? Disgusted probably.

"Rae, I've been looking all over for people! Everyone just disappeared." He walked up behind her and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. She dropped to her feet before he could and turned, glaring at the green shapeshifter.

"It's Raven." She stated blatantly, her monotoned voice hiding the flutter her heart made when he uttered her nickname.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked curiously, ignoring her attitude. She always had an attitude with him, he'd gotten use to it by now.

"Meditating." She answered. She walked past him, her cloak flowing elegantly behind her curvy body. Beast Boy was frozen in place as he stared at the girl's features. Her long legs were exposed as usual and he couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around his waist as he- he physically shook his head, ridding his mind of the dirty thoughts he had about his teammate. This is Raven we're thinking about! She would never like a green dude like him.

Breaking out of his trance he followed her inside and down the stairs to the common room. He sat on the stool and watched as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Isn't it a little late for tea?" He asked. She was going to be up all night if she drank that right now.

She glanced towards the green boy and didn't respond. She knew she would be awake from the caffeine of her bitter tea. She wasn't going to tell him how every night she drank her tea so she wouldn't fall asleep. Or how if she did go to sleep she would wake up in the middle of the night covered in her own sweat after having a vivid nightmare.

"Well? Isn't it?" Beast Boy pushed on.

"It's never too late for tea." She finally answered. He nodded slightly and looked down at his fingers as she poured hot water into her favorite mug.

"Do you know where everyone is? I haven't seen them all day." Beast Boy says, a hint of sadness in his voice. He was lonely and having only the four friends in the city he didn't have many options when it came to people to hang out with.

"I think they went to Titans East for the night. They should be back in the morning." The empath finally answered, sipping her scolding hot drink. The steam rose up in front of her face and she blew on it gently.

The green boy couldn't help but stare at her puckered mouth. The liquid settled on her lips making them shine in the moon light that came through the large windows. Raven looked up at him when a warm, fuzzy feeling overwhelmed her senses.

She gasped quietly, putting her drink down and gripping the counter top in order to control the overwhelming wave that flooded her emotions.

"Are you okay?" The boy causing these feelings murmured. Her violet hair shifted slightly as she nodded, indicating she was alright.

Beast Boy watched her carefully, doubtful of her answer. He knew better than to confront her on the truth and decided to leave it alone.

The pale girl picked up her hot tea quickly and began to walk out of the room. She felt him follow her silently and she wanted to invite him to keep her company. She could feel the words on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't. There was no way she would work up the courage.

She walked down the hall until she got to her room, opening the door and walking through. Just as the door was about to close a foot snuck through and stopped it.

"Garfield?" His stomach clenched at the name. He loved when she called him by his real name, it felt more personal. She was the only one who ever called him that.

"I've been alone all day, could we maybe hang out? Just for a little bit?" He peered into her violet eyes and hoped that she would invite him in. He needed to be around someone right now or he was going to go crazy. And who better to hang out with than the girl he craved the most.

Her straight face hid the excitement she felt at his question. She simply nodded, opening her door again for him. He smiled brightly and walked into her dark, musty room. She walked to her bed, setting her cup down on her bedside table and taking a seat on her mattress.

Her large eyes watched as Beast Boy openly stared at her legs. Her cloak fell behind her pale skin, leaving them exposed, shining in the orange flames of a few candles she had lit around.

Her stomach filled with butterflies as he checked her out and out of the corner of her eyes she saw her unused lamp shatter.

The loud noise broke Beast Boy out of his trance and he began to walk over to her, taking a seat beside her.

"What have you been up to all day?" He asked, distracting himself from her body.

Her slender fingers brushed her hair behind her ear and she bit her lip as she began to answer him. "Just reading and mediating. The usual." She internally cringe at her monotoned voice.

"Oh that's nice. I guess I was in my room for a while and I didn't notice that everyone had left." He yawned suddenly and looked over at her clock. It was nine thirty already? He didn't want to leave but he wasn't sure what else they could talk about. He watched as she sipped her tea for a while, breathing in the bitter smell of the herbs mixed with the sweet scent of the honey.

She looked over at him and they made eye contact. They both blushed and looked away, their throats feeling closed off as they struggled to breathe normally.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to bed." Beast Boy stood up nervously and stumbled over his words as he walked towards the door. She watched him leave and dreamt of an alternate universe where he would have stayed the night. Stayed with her. Just before he left her room completely he turned around. "Goodnight Rae."

"It's Raven." She mumbled quickly as a blush heated her cheeks. The door slid shut after him and she looked at it in longing. "Goodnight Gar."

The animalistic boy walked back to his room with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Her frail body twisted in bed. "No, leave me alone." She moaned out as if she was in pain. Her leotard was soaked in sweat as she kicked and pushed in her slumber. "Please, why are you doing this?" She sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks. "No!" She screamed, sitting up quickly in her bed. She held a hand to her racing heart and looked around her dark room. Her candles had burned out and left a lingering smoky smell. Her forgotten tea was cold, sitting on her bedside table where she had left it hours before. Her clock read two twenty in the morning. She sighed and wiped at her face, clearing away her tears as fresh ones fell.

He jolted awake when he heard her moaning. Was she okay? Was she hurt? He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to her room, knocking on it softly. "Raven? Are you okay?" He heard her sharp breaths and the quiet sobs leaving her lips. "Raven, I'm going to come in, alright?" He waited a moment for her to reject his offer, to tell him to leave, but it never came. Pressing a few buttons on her keypad he walked through her door and found a small, pale girl sitting in a ball on the bed.

Without thinking he strode towards her and sat down, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear. He felt his bare shoulder become wet and his heart broke when she began to shake softly in his arms. He pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against his bare chest. She held her hands over her eyes as she cried. She couldn't control it, the tears wouldn't stop. She felt embarrassed that Beast Boy had witnessed her breakdown, wishing that she would have kept it quiet like all the other times. "What happened?" He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned into his chest. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants for that matter.

She pulled away from him and sniffled, looking anywhere but his face. She never wanted him to see her like this, so vulnerable and scared. "I- it was just a nightmare." She whispered into the dark, tempted to wrap her arms around his neck. Instead she pulled away, standing up and creating a distance between them.

He stood up and followed her. "What kind of nightmare?" She slowly backed up, trying to keep the space between them but he wouldn't allow it. She stumbled as she backed into the wall and he was quick to catch her, steadying her as she tried to calm her nerves. Her arms wrapped around herself and she cringed at the sweat soaked leotard that was clinging to her skin.

Beast Boy noticed her distaste and walked towards her closet, pulling out a black t-shirt and her long purple pajama pants. "Come here." He murmured quietly.

She stood still unsure what he meant. Did he want to dress her? Did she want him to dress her? Her feet began to move without her consent and he smiled softly at her tear stained face.

He turned her around and began to unzip her leotard, his hands pressing against the bare skin of her back. He pulled the tight fabric down, leaving her chest exposed. He brought the fabric down until it stopped just above her waist. He pulled the t-shirt over her head and pushed her arms through the holes. He was a gentleman and didn't try to sneak a peek at her body, only focused on dressing her in her pajamas. The shirt fell past her hips and he began to pull the leotard down her legs. She stepped out of it and he tossed it in her hamper. He bent down and helped her put her pants on and she flushed when she realized he could see her underwear.

He gently pushed her towards her bed and sat down with her next to him. "What happened?" He asked again.

"I- it was... just a nightmare." She said, biting her lip and blinking away her tears. He saw her hair brush fly across the room and break in half.

"It'll help if you talk about it." He soothed. His hand rested on her back, rubbing small circles.

"It was him. Trigon." His breathing hitched and she felt his hand halt on her back.

"He's not... back is he?" He asked, concern traced his words.

"No." She stated blatantly. "Thank you for helping me but I'm fine." She said, suddenly very uncomfortable with his presence.

"Rae I just want to help you. Don't push me away." He said quietly, whispering in her ear, like he was telling her a secret in a room filled with people. The warm, fuzzy feeling returned and she was conflicted of what to do. "Go to sleep. It'll be okay." He continued to whisper to her. Exhaustion hit her and her eyes felt heavy. Forgetting about the half naked boy next to her, she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. The world around her disappeared as she fell into a deep sleep.

Beast Boy watched as the girl he adored shut her eyes. He ran a hand over his head and sighed. He was relieved that she finally had gone back to sleep but he couldn't help the nerves that racked his body. Why was she still dreaming of Trigon? He was defeated, he wasn't a worry anymore. Did she often have nightmares like this? How many nights did she wake up like this with no one to comfort her?

He looked down at the girl who held his heart and sighed again. He laid down next to her, making sure to keep a good amount of distance between them. He was going to take care of her whether she wanted him to or not. He wasn't going to let her suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the night the two titans had moved closer to each other, tangling their bodies every which way. The green shapeshifter was the first to wake, his eyes popping open to the pale skin pushed against him.

He looked at the purple empath and sighed in content. He knew that as soon as she woke up she would push him away and probably yell at him for invading her space. He was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted and quite frankly he was going to enjoy Raven yelling at him too. Seeing her have any emotions that weren't sadness made him happy.

His hand was settled on the bare skin of her stomach, the black t-shirt she wore had slid up her torso and rested just below her rib cage. Her body felt warm against his and her soft skin was comforting in contrast to his.

Her back was pushed against his chest and his arm hung over her, holding her in place. Her butt was pressed against the top of his crotch and the bottom of his stomach. His face heated when he saw how intimately close they were. Their legs were wrapped around each other, tying their position together almost permanently.

He moved his thumb slowly, rubbing the soft skin beneath it as he admired her body. His breath stilled when she made a noise. An light, airy moan escaped her lips and she turned in her sleep. Their legs broke free from each other, only to return to their place when she settled into a new position.

Their faces were right in front of each other now. Her shirt had slid up more, exposing the skin below her breasts. She hooked a leg around his hip which pushed their crotches together as their legs were jumbled into a mess. One of her hands settled on his chest and the other wrapped around his side, gliding over the skin of his bare back. She nestled into his neck and her steady breaths told him that she was still deeply asleep.

His face was the color of a fire truck as their new position settled in. They were much closer now and he knew he was going to be in trouble for not pushing her away. He wanted to, he wanted to respect her space but how could he push away the only girl he's ever loved? If she needed comfort he was going to give it to her, no matter how she needed it. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him, breathing in her scent. Her chest pushed against his and he sighed happily, closing his eyes.

She felt content, happy even. Her dreams had been dreams and not nightmares and she remembered them pleasantly. They were bright and colorful and green. She remembered him being there, holding her, loving her like she was his and he was hers.

Her eyes slowly popped open to see a blur of green. Her face was pushed against him and she felt her entire body ignite with fire. Every part of her felt him against her and she loved it. She held in her surprise as she was presented with a real life dream. The boy she liked, and possibly might love, was holding her tightly. She frowned as she realized that Beast Boy may love her but not how she wanted. She was his teammate, his friend. He cared for her, protected her, but he did not love her.

She wasn't sure if he was already awake or not and she was too scared to check. She wanted to stay like this, she didn't want to move. Closing her eyes quickly she nestled back into his neck. She concentrated and felt his joy and concern seeping through his skin. He was awake, and he was holding her.

She moved slightly in his arms and he wondered if she had woken up. After a few minutes she relaxed again and he figured she must still be sleeping because an awake Raven would not willingly stay in his arms.

Her eyes were open but he could not see them. She examined his green skin and the sudden need to kiss him came over her. She closed her eyes tightly and focused, trying to calm her emotions. She opened her eyes again and turned her head so her lips were just above his neck. She puckered them and pushed them against his skin. It wasn't really a kiss, more like she was just touching him with her lips. There was no sound and she did not back away afterwards. She placed her lips on his skin and rested them there, imagining that his neck were actually his lips, kissing her back.

His breath stilled as he felt her lips against his neck. Should he stop her? Certainly she was not doing this with a clear mind. They lingered on his skin and he couldn't help but wish that they were kissing for real.

Neither of them talked for a while. They stayed in that position, holding each other for an hour. Beast Boy assumed that she was still sleeping while she knew he was awake. She knew that he was holding her and that he wasn't going to be the first one to move. She used this to her advantage as she pretended to move in her sleep. She slipped her hand down his chest, moving towards his abdomen. She hiked her leg higher on his hip and even had wished that she wasn't wearing such long pants. She knew this was wrong, to be using her platonic teammate for her fantasies but she couldn't help it. He felt so good next to her, she felt calm and relaxed knowing that she was safe in his arms.

He, on the other hand, had endured an hour of wonderful torture. He was beginning to think that she was doing this on purpose. She moved her body in all the right places making his skin burn with desire. He had to focus on other things to make sure he didn't wake her up with a clear signal of his wants.

She knew his desire wasn't pointed at her exactly, more towards her body and her gender. She pretended it was for her though, acting as though they were together. She knew this had gone on long enough and she had to get up, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She started by detaching their legs, then their arms and finally she sat up and stretched. She rolled her shirt down her torso covering her pale skin and looked at Beast Boy.

"Good morning." He mumbled, slowly sitting up with her. He cautiously moved, not wanting to upset her.

"Hello." She replied, turning her red face from him.

They were quiet, unsure of what to say. Should he ask her about last night? Should they discuss the intimacy of their sleeping? Should they just get up and walk away?

Beast Boy didn't know what to do and was thankful when she made the first move. She stood up from her bed and walked to her closet, pulling out her leotard and cloak. She grabbed a few towels and turned to him, biting her lip.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stated blatantly. He nodded and she walked out. He watched her leave and furrowed his eyebrows when he realized she didn't yell at him. He was expecting her to throw him out the window or at least get a good beating for his wandering hands. A few minutes later he stood from her bed and walked out, returning to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Titans were suppose to return today. Suppose to, but they called early this morning and revealed that they would be staying at Titans East for at least the next two days. Both the green shapeshifter and the purple empath acted impassive about the situation, though secretly they were excited. Two whole days alone, together in the tower.

After learning this news Raven walked to the kitchen to make herself her morning tea. Beast Boy followed and began making his tofu eggs.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" He teased her. They were apparently going to pretend it never happened. Neither one of them was brave enough to confront the situation so they didn't.

"No." She answered, sipping her sweet tea. She took a seat on the couch and began reading her book. He joined her, turning the television on. He glanced at her from time to time, debating if he should asked her about the nightmare. Finally he gave in.

"Hey Rae?"

She turned towards him and lowered her eyes. "It's Raven."

"Um, about last night..." Her heart began to speed up and she wasn't sure how to act. Why was he bringing this up? She was fine ignoring the situation between them. "Are you okay?"

He watched as her eyes widened and she clearly was unsure of what to say. The shattering of a plate in the kitchen was heard but neither of them flinched.

"Yes. I'm fine." She finally answered. She was lying, she wasn't fine. She was confused and scared. She couldn't sleep because pictures and memories of her father haunted her mind. But last night, while he held her, she dreamt of love and beauty. She undoubtedly liked him, and after last night those feelings were growing fast and strong. Why was his touch affecting her this way?

"No you aren't." He protested. He knew she wasn't telling the truth. You don't cry like that for no reason. You don't hold someone like that in your sleep for no reason.

"Just drop it okay?" Her monotone voice was sharp and cut him like a knife. Another dish shattered but he didn't care.

"Rae, I want to help you." He insisted, scooting closer to the flustered empath.

"Help me? How would you help me?" She knew the answer. If he held her all night for the rest of her life she would be happy. His presence scared away her father and she welcomed it, but not with open arms.

"I don't know, I could try." He muttered. I love you! He shouted in his head. He wanted to tell her, but knowing she didn't feel the same would drive him crazy.

The warm, fuzzy feeling consumed her body and filled her from head to toe. Why does he always feel like this around her? Can't he control himself?

"I'm fine." She stated again, returning to her book. The green changeling sighed and gave up. He'll try again later.

The day passed on as any other day. A few comments were made here and there. They ate lunch together on the couch. They waited for the alarm to ring but it never did. Raven levitated in the corner, mediating as the sun began to set.

Beast Boy was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two of them. He filled her tea kettle up with water and placed it on the stove next to his pot of pasta.

The kettle whistled and Raven dropped from her lotus position. She removed the kettle and began to make her tea. She joined Beast Boy at the counter as he placed two plates of pasta out.

"Thanks." She murmured, sipping her tea. They ate quietly, only passing a few words back and forth. When they finished she grabbed their plates and washed them, placing them in the dish washer. She cleaned the counter and poured herself a second cup of tea. She retrieved her novel from the table and began walking down the hall to her room.

She entered her room and glanced towards her bed, remembering how they had woken up that morning wrapped around one another. She blushed at the memory and fixed her sheets that they hadn't used. She glanced at the cup of forgotten tea and placed her new mug next to it.

Beast Boy watched her walk away and didn't say anything. He wanted to follow her but he knew better than to bother her anymore today. Sighing, he turned the television off and retreated to his room as well. He glanced around at the trash can he calls a room and shrugged. One day he would clean it but today was not that day. He tore his uniform off and tossed it to the floor, replacing it with a t-shirt. He climbed up into the top bunk of his bed and fell asleep quickly.

It was one thirty when he woke up to her screams again. He ran out of his room and to hers, not bothering to knock. He pushed a few buttons on her keypad and walked in. She wasn't awake, her body twisted and turned in her bed as the tears rolled off her cheeks.

He quickly sat down and pulled her body to him. She woke up and gasped, realizing that it was only a nightmare. A horrible, terrifying nightmare.

Her face was pushed into his neck and he held her small body against his chest. "You're not okay." He stated. She didn't bother denying it, she wasn't. She was scared and sad, two emotions that didn't fit well with her.

They sat together for a while, his hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her onto his lap. She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck and held him closer, needing the support. They heard something break but didn't bother checking what it was.

He lifted her up and carried her to her closet, repeating his actions from the night before. He carefully removed her leotard and dressed her in a t-shirt and shorts. Her face was blank, her tears gone. He knew there was something wrong and she did too. He carried her back to her bed and laid down. He peeled his shirt off his torso and tossed it to the floor. She curled into his body and neither denied the comforting feeling they supplied one another.

He waited until she fell asleep and relaxed into her bed. His eyes closed and he joined her in rest, their breaths evening out together.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone. Her cold tea mugs had been cleaned up and her hamper was empty.

He sat up quickly and looked around her empty room. The clock read five in the morning and he groaned wishing she was still here.

He stood up and fixed the unused bed sheets. He left her room, forgetting about his t-shirt on the floor, and turned down the hall only to collide with the purple empath.

"Shit, sorry." He apologized, reaching down to pick her up from the ground. Her laundry basket had fallen to the floor and the contents of it were scattered.

"It's okay." She rushed, bending down to collect her things. He was quick to help her, scooping up her clothes. He blushed when he realized he was touching her underwear and quickly tossed them into her basket.

"How are you feeling?" He asked nervously. She ran a hand through her short hair and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." They stood up and glanced at each other. Her laundry basket was placed between them like a barrier.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Surprisingly she nodded. She walked past him and into her room, waving her finger for him to follow her. Forgetting that he was still only in his boxers he jogged after her and returned to her bed. They sat down together and she dumped her laundry on the bed. She began to fold her clothes while talking quietly.

She explained her dreams to him. She felt it was unfair that she wake him up each night with no explanation of why. She told him how, despite knowing that Trigon was gone, he still haunted her dreams. Sometimes they were nightmares of him attacking her and their teammates, others were of her childhood.

Her mother had died shortly after her birth by the hands of Trigon. Trigon wasn't apart of her life as a child but he would come to her in her dreams. He would tell her the prophecy and make sure she knew that she was not a person who could be loved. She was a vessel, his gem, and nothing else. She told him how she was treated like a demon and nothing more. "I wasn't a person, I was a burden. They didn't want me on Azarath." She said solemnly.

He listened as she revealed more about herself than she ever had before. His heart broke over and over as she told him that the first time she had ever felt loved was when Starfire had attacked earth and when she told him that The Titans were her first and only family. He rubbed her back when she struggled to hold in her tears and he played with her hair when they had laid down together. Their heart to heart was over, they were facing each other in her bed and fiddled with their fingers.

They blushed but never broke eye contact as their hands intertwined.


	5. Chapter 5

The room filled with the uncomfortable, shrilling sound of Raven's communicator. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her bedside table. Beast Boy's arm was weighing her down so she carefully pushed it off her body. She grabbed her small, yellow device and answered it.

"Good morning Raven." Her leader greeted, nodding his head at her.

"Morning." Her voice sounded more monotoned than usual.

"I know I said that we would be returning tomorrow morning but things have changed again." She stayed silent as she waited for him to continue. "Titans East has been having some difficulties in their region and we've decided it's the safest choice to stay and help them through it."

"Okay, how long?" She asked. He hesitated before answering her.

"We're not sure yet, but we're looking at possibly a week, maybe two." She nodded quietly, not wanting to reveal that she was actually quite pleased to hear this.

"Okay." Her leader spoke briefly for the next few moments before signing off. She tossed her communicator back on her bedside table and laid down. She turned towards the green boy next to her and gasped in surprised when he was looking up at her.

"Hey Rae." He whispered in a husky voice. He watched her face slowly relax as she returned to her position next to him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his chest.

"Hi." Her voice spoke quietly. She peered into his eyes and their faces flushed as they looked at one another. After having a long conversation early this morning they both had fallen asleep again.

This is the third time that Beast Boy had woken up in Raven's bed and he was beginning to like it. He watched her breathe deeply, her mind wandering off somewhere else. Her chest softly rose and fell as she stared off at nothing. "What are you thinking about?" He questioned quietly. She shrugged, glancing back at him.

"I wish I was human." She admitted. His arms tighten around her waist and turned her to face him.

"No you don't, if you were human we would have never met and we wouldn't be friends or teammates." He said, his hands sliding slowly down her sides.

Her body burned at his touch and she swallowed roughly. She nodded in agreement not realizing just how much this team meant to her. No other family would be as good as this one.

He watched how she reacted to his touch and the content emotion that spread across her face. She wasn't smiling but this was the next best thing. Maybe she had feelings for him as well? No, this is Raven we're talking about. But then again Rae would never have let him touch her like this.

She stared at him in confusion wondering how a boy like him made her feel this way. How a boy like him made her feel at all. The room was quiet, the only sounds were their breaths mingling together and his hand sliding up and down the fabric of her t-shirt.

The urge to touch him came over her and she couldn't stop it. She reached her hand out and traced her fingers over the bare skin of his chest. He held his breath as she delicately moved her fingers in different patterns.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull her inevitably closer and smash their lips together. He wanted to feel her hands dance through his hair as she straddled his waist in bed. He wanted her.

He could feel his manhood beginning to stir at his dirty thoughts and he had to get out of there. He detached himself from her and stood up from her mattress.

She looked up at him in confusion and sadness. Did she go too far? Maybe she shouldn't have touched him, he was obviously disgusted at her sudden actions.

"Uh, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll make breakfast for us." He said, smiling nervously at her and then turning around and exiting her room.

She watched in surprise as he walked out and was confused. She thought she'd done something wrong, making him leave but he wanted to make her breakfast. Sighing, she stood up and walked to her closet, changing into her leotard and cloak. She noticed the fabric of his shirt peeking out from under her bed as she slipped her belt up her legs and it settled on her hips at an angle. She placed her communicator in her cloak and headed out to the kitchen, leaving his shirt untouched.

She started to heat up a kettle of water and took a seat at the counter. The kettle whistled and she began to make her cup of tea. When she had finished she walked over to the couch and Beast Boy walked through the door. His hair was wet from his shower and he was only wearing cargo shorts.

Her heart began to race and she felt a throbbing from somewhere in her body. A wave of want washed over her and she had to sit down before he caught her staring.

He sniffed the air as a new scent invaded his nose. It smelled like roses and cherries. He had never smelt anything so delectable and he needed to find the source of it. His eyes wandered across the room and settled on Raven. He inched his way closer to her and the scent got stronger and much more pungent. Maybe she had a new perfume?

He shook his head and walked quickly back to the kitchen. The smell followed him and he couldn't help how his body reacted to it. He just took a cold shower, he couldn't just take another one. He let out an exasperated sigh at his mind and body.

Raven peeked over at the shirtless boy as she felt his annoyance. She couldn't help the way she was feeling, especially when he was walking around half naked and glistening in the moisture from his shower.

She closed her legs tightly and picked a book up from the table. She leaned back and began to read, trying to distract her from her own thoughts.

The two titans spent their morning in silence both having secret thoughts about the other. Raven's scent lingered through the air as Beast Boy tried to control himself in the kitchen while he made their breakfast.

Beast Boy finally left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. If this problem wouldn't fix itself he would have to take another shower. He stood under the cold water and thought of that smell in the common room. It was so sweet, he would almost taste it. Oh how he wanted to taste it.

Raven had read the same sentence over and over as Beast Boy was in her presence. Once he left she slammed the book shut and tossed it back on the table. She couldn't focus with him in the room. She yawned suddenly and stretched, laying down on the couch to take a short nap.

She heard the door open and loud footsteps echo through the room. They got closer and closer until they stopped just in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes to Beast Boy standing above her, his eyes peering down at her with an emotion she could only explain as lust.

"G- Garfield?" Her voice came out as an airy moan. He leaned down and pushed her body over, hovering above her. She panted as he climbed onto the couch and trapped her beneath him. "What are you doing?" She could feel her legs start to shake in anticipation.

He didn't answer as his hand rested on her side, slowly sliding down her body until it settled on her upper thigh. She closed her eyes tightly as he pushed her leotard to the side and -

Her eyes popped open and she sat up quickly. Her heart was racing as she looked around the empty room. It was a dream. An amazing, sexy dream that ended all too soon.

She sighed in frustration and stood up off the couch. She quickly made her way down the hall and into her room. She changed into a new leotard and laid down in her bed. She stared at her communicator in longing, hoping that it would ring with a bad guy she could beat up.

Beast Boy exited the bathroom and was immediately hit with the strong scent of roses and cherries. She had just walked past here. He quickly ran to his room and shut the door. Those two showers were enough. He turned on his game system and gripped a controller tightly in his hands in order to distract himself.

A few hours later the two titans were hungry. They walked out of their rooms at the same time and neither could help the returning feelings as they glanced at each other.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy mumbled, walking uncoordinatedly towards the kitchen.

"It's Raven." She replied half-heartedly, struggling to keep her voice neutral.

They walked into the kitchen together and Raven immediately went to the stove to prepare herself another cup of tea. Beast Boy pulled out a pan, planning on making himself a tofu burger. He walked past her and their hands slightly touched. The pan he was holding fell to the floor with a loud bang. A sound of a light bulb shattering was heard but neither of them cared to check as they stared at each other.

Raven squeezed her legs together and bit her lip, turning quickly away from him.

He bent down to pick up his pan when he smelled it again. The roses and cherries. The scent was stronger than ever and he glanced towards her exposed, pale legs. She was so close to him and he slowly lifted his head higher, finding the source of the scent. Her legs were slightly crossed as she held them together.

He looked up at her from the floor but she was too focused on her tea to notice his discovery. He made her feel like that? That's what made that delicious smell? He held in a moan as he stood up and walked to the fridge.

Did she feel the same way? Did she want him or did she want him? He was okay with either one quite frankly, as long as she wanted him.

If he were to touch her right now, would she allow it? His nerves kicked in and he turned away from her, focusing on prep-work of his food.

Unable to cross her legs anymore, Raven quickly exited the kitchen as soon as she had eaten. It was unfair that he made her feel like this.

In need of a distraction she levitated into the air and began to mediate.

He watched her run from the room and couldn't help but smirk slightly. He did that to her. He made her feel like that. He didn't have a great record with girls, in fact there really wasn't much of a record to begin with. This was a great achievement on his part.

That night they ate dinner at different times. They settled into their rooms waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't. Beast Boy laid awake in his bed waiting to hear Raven cry for help or scream. He didn't want her to be in pain but he needed a reason to go to her room, to sleep beside her again.

Raven tried for hours to go to sleep. She needed to dream of her father or anything, just so Beast Boy would have a reason to come to her rescue. She tried and tried as the empty cup of tea on her bedside mocked her. Restlessly she stood from her bed and changed into shorts and a tank top.

She exited her room and stood outside his door. Should she go in? No. She began to walk back to her room when his door slid open.

He could smell her. He quickly opened his door and stepped into the hallway. "Rae?" His husky voice echoed in the empty hall and she slowly turned around to face him.

"Hey." She whispered. "I- uh, I couldn't sleep." She admitted.

He sighed in relief and strode towards her. "Do you, um, want to sleep in my room?" He asked. She nodded slowly and they walked into his room. She floated to the top bunk of his bed and waited for him to join her.

He drooled at the sight of the purple empath in his bed and he could help but imagine all the things they could do together.

His lust radiated off his body and filled Raven with the same warm, fuzzy feeling only it was a little stronger. Her body immediately reacted as she closed her legs.

He followed her quickly into the bed and laid next to her on top of his green sheets. They laid in silence as Raven felt his lust and Beast Boy could smell hers. They wanted each other, that much was clear, but what would happen afterwards?

What would they do if they went through with it, if they gave in to their feelings? Would they still be able to be friends? Teammates?

They turned to look at each other and blushed as they made eye contact. "Do- um." They laughed awkwardly as they spoke at the same time.

"You go first." He said.

"No, uh you go." She insisted.

"Do, do you feel it or is it just me?" She was quiet and he knew that she felt the same. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." She admitted. Timidly she slid her hand over his bare chest. "I- I..."

"What? Tell me." He pleaded her.

"I want you."


	6. Chapter 6

The heat between her legs grew stronger as the tent in his boxers grew bigger.

"Do you want me or do you _want_ me?" He asked, fearful of her answer.

She bit her lip as she leaned in closer. "Both."

He held in a sharp breath and moved his arms to her waist. He pulled her closer to him but not close enough to feel the pressure building up in his pants.

"I want you too. I want all of you." He confessed. He heard the cracking of something in his room but he was too involved with her to care about what she was breaking.

She moaned quietly at his words and his eyes lit up at the sound. Before either of them really knew what was happening Beast Boy was in between her legs as she was pushed onto her back.

Her legs were bent on either side of him and their faces were only inches apart.

"Kiss me." She whispered. He licked his lips nervously and leaned down. He kissed her softly, simply pecking her full lips. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back and they both took a minute to breathe.

She opened her eyes again and leaned up to reach him. Her lips met his in another kiss, lasting a little longer this time. Hesitantly she opened her mouth to him and he was quick to react.

Their tongues met in a desperate rage of passion. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling roughly on it as their tongues battled. She whined when he pulled back from her and she took this opportunity to peel her tank top off. He growled at her exposed skin, leaning down to kiss the pale skin above her black bra.

She felt a hard object poking her in the leg and it didn't take a genius to know what it was. She pulled on his hair and brought his lips back to hers.

"Garfield." Her voice was different, light and airy. The scene they had created would have been a surprise to anyone who walked in on them.

The purple empath was trembling beneath her green teammate. Neither had a shirt on, the only barrier between their chests was her thin bra. His loose boxers clearly showed how he felt about her and her shorts were riding up her pale legs as she spread them apart for him. Their lips were glued together and neither wanted to separate. They waited years for this to happen, literally years.

Years of secret glances and naughty thoughts. Years of cold showers and extended meditation sessions. And it was all worth it just so they could end up half naked in bed together.

"I knew you wanted me." He groaned against her skin. "I knew it the second I smelled you." Her skin burned wherever his lips traveled.

"Smelled me?" She gasped as he pulled her bra down and sucked on the sensitive skin.

"You're so enticing with your scent. Those roses and cherries." She arched her back so he could remove her bra completely. The straps raced down her arms as he threw it to the ground.

"Roses and cherries?" He moved down further, his lips exploring her flat stomach.

"Your arousal." He moaned. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"You could _smell_ me?" He glanced up at her with a glint in his eyes.

"I _can_ smell you." His hands wrapped around the sides of her shorts and slowly pulled them off her legs. He slid back up her body and kissed her lips again. "Is this okay? Are we going too fast?"

Their chests flushed together and she shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly against her bare chest. "Maybe we shouldn't go any further." She whispered. He nodded in agreement and kissed her slowly.

She sighed happily as they tangled their exposed bodies around each other and just kissed. Neither cared about the uncomfortable feeling between their legs.

The bed creaked under them as Beast Boy flopped down beside her. She curled into his side and closed her eyes.

The next morning she woke up and shivered. She held onto Beast Boy tightly as she tried to warm up.

"Morning." He groaned softly into her ear. She flushed as she recalled the events from the night before.

"Morning." She answered quietly. She felt a dull ache between her legs and the uncomfortable feeling of her damp panties.

He looked down at the beautiful girl laying on top of him. How did he get lucky enough to get a girl like her? Well he didn't have her yet... but soon she would be his and he would be hers.

The strain in his boxers had gone down but he was still slightly hard. One move from her and he would have to take another cold shower.

Just as he shivered at the thought of cold water she slid her hand across his chest and moved her body up. Her large breasts were pressed into his bare skin and rested just a few inches below his chin.

He smirked when she leaned in for a kiss and happily kissed her back.

"Rae?"

"It's Raven." He laughed lightly at her habit of correcting him.

"Did you ever think that this would actually happen? I imagined it for so long that I figured this would all be a dream." She nodded in agreement and kissed him again.

"I think I'm still dreaming." She confessed. His cheeks burned bright red and flipped their bodies over.

She gasped as he kissed her deeply and she hooked her legs around his hips. Her hands dig into his muscular back and she held in a moan when he sucked on her neck.

The burning ache in between her legs grew quickly and she thrusted her hips against his to get some kind of relief. He moaned loudly at the feeling and pulled away.

"If we don't want to take this any further we have to stop." He said reluctantly. She nodded quickly and he lifted his body off of hers. She grabbed the sheet from below them and covered up her almost naked body. He jumped to the ground and walked to the door as she floated down after him.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?" She nodded at him and he smiled, exiting his room and walking down to the bathroom. Another cold shower for him.

She stood in his room and gathered her clothes. She walked quickly down the hall with his sheet wrapped tightly around her body.

When she entered her room she dropped the sheet to the floor and emptied her clothes into her hamper. She slid her underwear down her legs and tossed them in the hamper as well. The burning between her legs had yet to settle down and it was driving her crazy. She noticed a few of her belongings hovered in her room as they were cloaked in her black magic.

Quickly she walked to her bed and laid down. Beast Boy was in the shower, there's no way he would hear or smell her.

She quickly spread her legs apart and brought her hand down to her core. She gasped as her hand made contact with her sensitive skin and was eager to get started.

Beast Boy's shower took longer than he'd hoped. His mind couldn't stray from Raven. He kept seeing her almost completely naked body tied up in his sheets, she looked like a sex goddess.

He wanted to kiss her again. To push her up against a wall, or down on a bed, the couch, the kitchen table, anywhere! He wanted to touch her and never let go.

He physically shook his head and concentrated on anything that would distract him from her. After imagining Cyborg in a dress all of his problems were solved. He shut the water off and hopped out of the shower, drying himself off quickly. He tugged his boxers and shorts up his legs and walked out to the kitchen.

He came to a sudden halt when he saw Raven, more specifically what she was wearing. That was his shirt, his used shirt. The only evidence that she was wearing pants was the tiny inch of fabric that peeked out from underneath.

"Do you want pancakes?" She asked? Her face was flushed at her attire but she needed an excuse to get closer to him. She didn't even know how to make pancakes!

"Uh... I- is that my shirt?" He stuttered out, slowly walking towards her.

"Um, yeah. So pancakes?" She had to distract herself from the plan she initiated or she would combust. He walked up to her body and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his nose in the crook of her neck. He breathed in the smell of their scents mingling together.

Her body relaxed into his and she sighed in content. She slowly turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders. Without looking for permission she pushed her head up towards his and kissed him. She pulled away but he followed her for more. Their innocent kiss turned suggestive quickly as his hands raced down to her shorts and pulled them off. She stepped out of the fabric and he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the kitchen counter.

"This is the sexiest thing you have ever worn." He groaned against her skin, grabbing at his shirt. She gasped as he bit the skin on her neck and moaned when he began sucking. Her hands traveled down his bare back until they reached his shorts. She quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them down his legs.

He growled as he pushed his thumbs into the sides of her underwear and rubbed the skin on her waist. She whimpered and pulled his lips back to hers. They opened their mouths to each other and their tongues tangled in a mess of passion.

He pulled away first and moaned at the panting girl in front of him with swollen lips. Hickeys danced across her neck and her exposed shoulder. "Rae..." His face lit up when he saw the girl reaching for him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and brought him back to her clammy body and he greedily wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "Rae, what are we doing?" His voice was muffled since her ear was pressed against him.

"I don't know. What are we doing?" She asked back. She slipped her tongue out and gently traced his green skin. She felt him shudder around her as she continued to move her lips against him.

"Well how do you feel... about me? Not physically or sexually but... emotionally?" She was quiet and unsure how to answer. She liked him, a lot. But what if he didn't like her like that? What if he was only attracted to her body and not her mind?

"I- I, um..." Before she got to answer loud footsteps echoed through the halls and the door slid open.

"What the hell?"

Raven pulled away from Beast Boy and the two superheroes looked to the door at their half robot friend. "Um, I thought you weren't coming back until next week?" Beast Boy mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Raven awkwardly slid off the counter and phased through the floor, leaving her shorts behind.

"You... and Raven?!" Cyborg couldn't move as he watched his best friend blush. "Are you guys dating?"

"Um, well you kinda walked in when we were talking about that..." He trailed off. He bent down and pulled his shorts back up quickly. He grabbed Raven's shorts and held them as Cyborg motioned for him to follow him to the couch.

"Explain this to me." Cyborg didn't understand how the green boy who has annoyed the quiet girl all day, everyday had somehow wooed the dark, purple empath.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how it happened. You guys were gone and we were alone. You get closer to a person when you're alone with them for a long time. It started out with just sleeping, you know? I would go into her room and hold her and it just grew from there. We were discussing a relationship before you barged in." He fiddled with the string on her black shorts and couldn't help but picture her in only his t-shirt and underwear.

"Bro... what the hell?" The half robot was happy for his friends, he knew the green boy had liked Raven for a while, but he didn't think the empath shared those feelings.

"I don't understand it either man! But I think she likes me, or at least I hope she does." He laughed lightly and blushed.

"Well then I'm happy for you!" Cyborg smiled at his friend and was genuinely happy that his friends were getting closer, not so much that he walked in on them being close.

"So uh, could you maybe like leave? I'm trying to do some stuff here." It was Cyborg's turn to blush as he stood up quickly.

"Right okay. I'm gonna go to my room get the thing I came here for and head back to Titans East. I'll make sure to warn you if anyone comes back early." He laughed awkwardly. He stood up and walked down the hall to his room quickly, shaking his head of the picture of Raven being wrapped around Beast Boy. He really didn't need to see his almost sister making out with his best friend.

Beast Boy watched his friend leave and then quickly ran down the hallway. He stopped in front of Raven's door and debated if he should knock or not. Before he could decide her door opened and a hand reached out, pulling him in.

"What took you so long?" Her hands went to her hips as she stared the flustered boy down.

He bit his lip as he watched the angry girl in front of him. An angry Raven was scary but an angry Raven in his shirt and no pants was sexy. He didn't answer as he bent down and picked her up.

She squealed loudly as her arms went around his neck and he carried her to her bed. He tossed her on the mattress and pulled his shorts off, joining her on the bed.

"Okay, let's pretend that the last ten minutes didn't happen." He said, pulling her legs closer to him. She giggled as he pulled her onto his lap, straddling his legs.

"So I should keep doing this?" She teased, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his skin.

"If I remember correctly, you were about to tell me how you felt... about us." He moaned quietly as her hands snaked through his hair and she concentrated on his neck.

"You tell me." She replied, leaning back, pressing her hands on his chest.

"I, uh, don't you know already?" Her eyes furrowed and she climbed off his lap.

"I'm not sure what you feel, you're emotions are confusing?" Her brows furrowed as she recalled the feelings he let off when she was in his presence.

"You're an empath. Can't you tell emotions apart?" His eyes followed her as she walked around her room, lighting candles with her magic.

"Yes I can but in some cases, like this one, my own emotions can mingle with yours and it all becomes a mess of sentiments." She admitted, returning to her place next to him on her bed. Beast Boy's silence lead her to believe he didn't understand so she continued. "The feelings I have toward you are strong. It can be confusing to read others emotions when my own are clouding the passage to my mind. Although I can feel your emotions it can be difficult to determine which emotions are yours, which are mine and which are a new feeling from our emotions mingling together. Does that make sense?" Raven looked at a smirking Beast Boy and frowned. "What is it?"

"You have 'strong' feelings towards me." He commented, his smirk growing into a full blown grin.

"Is that all you heard from everything I just said?" She smiled lightly at him as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"Of course not, I hear everything a girl who has my affection says or does." Beast Boy placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to his own.

Raven's blush deepened as Beast Boy leaned forward and placed his lips upon her own.


	7. Chapter 7

The half robot walked through the door of Titans East and was excited to share the news of their friends.

"Cyborg! How are our teammates?" Robin asked.

He chuckled as he walked into their common room and sat down. "I think everyone's gonna want to hear this." Robin and Starfire followed him as Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Más y Menos were quick to join.

"What's going on? Are they okay?" Robin asked, fearful that the two Titans were in danger.

"Oh, they were more than okay." Cyborg laughed.

"What do you mean?" Starfire questioned.

"You're not gonna believe me but I walked in on them sharing a... moment." The others didn't understand.

"Moment?" Aqualad asked.

"They were in the kitchen... half naked." Gasps spread throughout the room. No one really believed him.

"This is a joke. Raven and Beast Boy? Nah." Bumblebee said, her hand resting on her hip as the other waved in the air, rejecting his claim.

"I'm not kidding. I knew that BB liked her and judging from her attire I'm guessing she likes him too."

"Attire?" Speedy spoke up.

"She was wearing his shirt and no pants."

"Maybe we should not talk about our friends' private lives." Star said, cutting off the conversation.

The room fell silent for a moment before Aqualad spoke up again. "Beast Boy and Raven? Seriously?"

Everyone laughed and they gathered on the couch to discuss the peculiar couple. "Let's call them!" Bee suggested.

Robin pulled out his communicator and projected it on their television. He pressed Beast Boy's name and they all waited for him to answer. After the third ring his face appeared on the screen.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" The green shapeshifter was out of breath and didn't have a shirt on.

"Have you been working out Beast Boy? You look tired!" Speedy called out. The Titans stifled their laughs as Beast Boy became flustered. Their green friend scratched the back of his head and glanced to his side.

"Uh, yeah." He put his communicator down, causing his friends to look at the ceiling of a room they all recognized. He returned a moment later with a shirt on. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

"No just wanted to catch up, make sure everything was functioning in the tower." Robin said.

"Yo BB, where are you? That's not your room." Cyborg announced causing everyone to giggle. His best friend gave him a pointed look, he knew that Cyborg was well aware of where he was.

"Uhh." He looked to his side again and bit his lip. Raven sat out of the frame, making sure their teammates didn't see her, especially when she was only in her bra and underwear. Her hair was messy and her skin was covered in hickeys. A couple gets a little frisky when they first reveal their feelings for each other. It didn't help that she was playing with her bra straps, clearly trying to get him to hang up so they could do better things with their time. "I'm in the, uh, laundry room, doing some laundry." He mumbled.

None of them believed him. It didn't take a genius to know that those purple walls belonged to Raven. "Really? That doesn't look like the laundry room, and I don't hear the washing machine running." Robin pointed out.

"Um, anyways, everything is good in the tower." He said, trying to get back to his eager girlfriend. She unclipped her bra and slid it down her arms. He held in a moan as she threw it to the side and stared at him with want in her eyes. He looked down briefly at his growing member and back to the screen. "So if everything is sorted out I'll be going."

"Wait, could you find Raven? We want to see her too." Beast Boy gulped at his friend's words and looked at the almost naked girl laying down on her bed. Her hands laid on her bare stomach, tapping as she waited for him to hang up.

"She's not available right now." He said. Raven moved her hands into her hair and bit her lip as she made eye contact with her new boyfriend. Carefully, she moved towards him and placed her hand on his thigh. She made sure that she wasn't seen through the camera on Beast Boy's communicator as she squeezed the skin on his leg.

"Really? Where is she?" Robin laughed as Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"I'm, uh, not sure... I think she's meditating." He rushed out, attempting to push Raven away from his reacting body. She smirked at him as she slid down to the floor and kneeled in between his legs. She moved her hands up and down his legs and he couldn't hold in his groan. Their teammates bursted out laughing at the poor changeling. "I gotta go. Bye." He hung up quickly and they laughed as the screen went black. They tried to call him back but he didn't answer, they called Raven too but she didn't answer either.

"Well I guess they're really busy." Cyborg laughed with his teammates.

Raven climbed on top of his body and he leaned forward to lick the exposed skin of her chest. "Finally! I thought they'd never shut up." She said, kissing her new boyfriend's lips.

He peeled his shirt off and pushed her over on the bed, placing himself between her legs. "They totally know about us." He mumbled into her skin.

"Who cares. Forget about them, I want you." Her eyes glazed over with lust and adoration as she flipped him over again. They weren't going to do anything serious, maybe just a touch here or there. All they knew was they liked each other and they wanted to enjoy the alone time they had.

His hands slid down her body and landed on the thin material of her underwear. He hesitated and she pushed her hands down over his, guiding him to take them off. She tugged at his boxers and together they ridded themselves of their underwear. She pressed her hips into his and moaned at the relief she received.

He struggled to control his body as her naked form rubbed against him. "Let's just kiss and enjoy this feeling, okay?" He nodded along with her and kissed her lips roughly.

The two lust-filled teammates rolled around in Raven's bed until their muscles gave out and they rested. Raven placed her head on Beast Boy's chest and rubbed her hand in circles on his stomach.

"Gar?" He looked down at his new girlfriend and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been with another girl before?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Um, no, not really. I've kissed other girls before but that's it." He admitted. She sighed in relief and kissed his chest.

"Good."

"Have you? Ever been with anyone else?" He noticed that she stopped rubbing his stomach and feared her answer.

"Once..." He stopped breathing as he waited for her to continue. "You remember Malchior?"

"Yeah...?"

"Uh, well we got a lot closer than I let on." He felt his chest tighten. "Before I knew the truth we spent a night together." She admitted quietly. He couldn't help but be jealous of the paper man. "I thought I loved him, you know? That night I had tried a spell and it worked, but it was only temporary. He had a human body and he used me, but I let him." She could tell he was upset.

"Oh..." His grip on her tightened.

"Gar, it didn't mean anything. I didn't even... you know." His eyes shot open.

"You didn't?" She shook her head.

"I think... I think I knew at that point that I liked you or was at least beginning to have feelings about you. Having anyone else make me feel the way just felt wrong." She said shyly. She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Could I... maybe, try it?" He asked timidly. She bit her lip and nodded. He turned on his side and she laid down next to him, pressing her body against his tightly. He slowly trailed his hand down to her legs and hesitated. She lifted her leg over his hip, allowing him to gain access to her. Slowly he placed two fingers inside her and she moaned quietly into his neck.

"W- what should I do?" She trailed her hand down to his and held it. Slowly, she moved it in a circle causing herself to moan his name. She let go and he continued to rub her as she panted.

"Go faster." She breathed. Nervously he added a finger and moved his hand faster, rubbing her pink skin until it turned red. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back. "Oh my Azar, don't stop." She groaned, moving her leg higher on his hip.

He peeked at her face and felt his stomach drop at her pleased expression. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth had formed an O shape. He bit his lip as he tried his best to make her finish. He pressed his hand harder against her and curled his fingers inside her. She seemed to enjoy it since her moan came out higher.

She leaned against his skin and sucked on his neck. Her flesh pulsed around his fingers and she shuddered as she came. Squeezing him closer to her as she felt her body experience the most wonderful feeling given to her by anyone or anything.

She fell against him panting. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly against him.

The two titans laid in bed in silence. Beast Boy admired Raven's body, trailing his fingers across her smooth skin. Raven giggled softly when his hand tickled her waist. He smirked at the noise and continued his exploration, moving his fingers up her naked stomach and under her breasts. Raven knew her chest size was larger than average, a lot larger. She never thought much of it until she noticed how a lot of men and even a few girls would check her out, their eyes entranced by her chest. It didn't help that her leotard was tight and showed off all her curves.

Beast Boy's fingers moved underneath her breasts and he laughed as they bounced slightly. His thumb rubbed over her nipple and she let out an playful moan. "What are you doing?" She turned her body towards him and their chests flushed together.

"Just admiring my new girlfriend." He responded, moving his hand down her arm. "You're very pretty." He blushed, kissing her shoulder.

"Well you're very handsome." She remarked, lifting her hands to his abs. He kissed her softly and she happily pushed herself closer to him.

The week went on blissfully. Raven and Beast Boy spent their days together, talking and laughing. They fought few battles, no one important.

Dr. Light, Mumbo Jumbo and a few other persistent villains attacked but were easily taken down by the couple.

After the battles Raven and Beast Boy would return to the tower and celebrate their victory in a new way, their way. Their clothes would be discarded as Beast Boy chased Raven down to her room or, on occasion, his room.

Once they were too eager to feel each other that they fell over the couch and had their way with each other there.

But they never crossed that line. The line between fooling around and making love. Never once did they connect completely and it was starting to weigh on them.

It was during one of these celebrations that Raven felt the frustration of what she referred to as the restricted area.

Their clothes were gone, her candles were lit and her room felt immensely hot. It was rare night when Beast Boy allowed Raven to pleasure him, without pleasuring her back simultaneously.

Raven sat behind Beast Boy, her naked body pushed up against his. Her hand was wrapped around him and he stood tall for her.

The room was quiet except for Raven's soft breathing and Beast Boy's low groans. Her free hand laid on his bare chest and his head rest on her shoulder, his face buried in her neck.

She took the opportunity and placed her lips on his. She sucked in a sharp breath and adjusted her legs around him, pushing herself closer to his skin.

She moaned into his mouth and moved her hand faster against him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Beast Boy's groans grew louder and she couldn't help but move her hips against his back.

Her stomach was tight, her pelvis burning with desire. She stopped her hand abruptly and breathed heavily against Beast Boy's lips. Her eyes opened and peered into his.

"Why'd you stop?" He questioned her. He took note of her flushed cheeks and darkened eyes.

"I want you." She mumbled into his ear, her lips grazing the skin of his earlobe.

"You already have me." He confessed, his hands gripping her legs that remain wrapped around his waist.

"No. I want you and I want you now." She ground her hips against his back and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Beast Boy's eyes shuddered shut as he felt his girlfriend's desire spread against the skin of his back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Raven lowered her head to his neck and bit into his skin, sucking at the teeth marks she left behind.

"Who am I to deny my woman what she wants." Beast Boy gripped her legs, detaching them from his waist as he turned around in her embrace. He pushed her down on her bed and placed himself between her legs. His hard cock strained against her smooth skin.

Raven looked deeply into his eyes and she began to mentally prepare herself for the huge step she was about to take when Beast Boy's communicator went off.

Raven flinched at the sudden loud noise that interrupted them. Beast Boy looked down at her with concern before slowly standing up from hs position on top of her. He moved away from Raven's naked body before answering the call.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Beast Boy cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked behind him at Raven who, at the moment, was pulling his shirt over her head.

"We're coming home now. . . we'll be arriving in about twenty minutes." Beast Boy's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, okay. See you soon." Beast Boy hung up and turned to Raven. She looked up at his and smiled sadly.

"I guess we better get ready." She shrugged as she stood up from her bed. Beast Boy's shirt hung low on her hips and tightly around her chest. Beast Boy frowned and walked to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms round her waist.

"I'm sorry babe." He kissed her neck softly and sighed as she pressed against him.

"It's fine. We got more time alone together than I had expected anyways. It only makes sense that this is when they would come home." She rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

He chuckled with her and slowly moved his hands down her waist and to her hips. She sighed in content as his hands moved under his shirt and slid his fingers between her legs. "We'll find time to do this again." He reassured her.

"Well right now we have to clean up the tower before they come home." She moaned into his chest and regretfully pushed him away.

"I don't like cleaning." He groaned. He bent down to pick up his dirty clothes. Had he been looking at Raven he would have seen her removing his shirt from her torso.


	8. Chapter 8

Beast Boy began to clean up his clothes from Raven's floor when a pair of small hands stopped him.

He looked up at a very naked Raven and furrowed his eyes. "Raven?"

She bit her lip and smirked as she pulled him up to normal height. "Let me finish what I started." She whispered as she brought her hand down to his crotch, his dick still very hard.

Beast Boy groaned when her hand moved against him. "Don't we, I uh, but we-"

"Shh…" Raven put a finger against his lips as she knelt down in front of him. "Just relax, we'll have plenty of time to clean before they arrive." She didn't give him a chance as she wrapped her mouth around his painfully hard cock.

"Fuck, Raven." Beast Boy closed his eyes in pleasure and brought his hand down to Raven's hair. He buried his fist tightly in the strands of violet as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Raven felt her insides turn to mush as Beast Boy grunted above her. She slipped her free hand between her legs and rolled her fingertips over her clit.

Raven swirled her tongue around his tip before sucking him harshly. She moved her hand tightly at his base where her mouth couldn't reach him.

"Oh my God, that feels amazing Rae." Beast Boy felt his legs quiver and his stomach tightened up. "I'm gonna come." He groaned loudly as he finished in Raven's mouth. He expected her to pull away, his come dripping out of her mouth unwantedly but was surprised when she sucked harder.

Raven moaned as she swallowed his seed, happily licking up every drop that was left on his dick. Her fingers moved faster against herself until she finally felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm racing through her body. She leaned against Beast Boy as they both tried to catch their breath.

Unfortunately they didn't have time to bask in the bliss as they had to clean the tower. Raven did the majority of the work as she just needed to use her powers to clear away the messes.

"Friend Raven, Friend Beast Boy! I missed the both of you very much. I was so happy to hear that the two of you had gotten the 'together'!" Starfire yelled as she barged into the tower's common room. She threw her arms around her two friends and squeezed very tightly. So tightly that the shapeshifter and the empath had to have Cyborg and Robin pry her arms off of them.

"We missed you too Star." Beast Boy laughed as Raven awkwardly smiled at her.

"How did things go here? I assume you fought well since the city is still in one piece?" Robin asked, his voice holding a tone of pride.

"Yes. We only had a few encounters but they were simple and were taken care of easily." Raven assured her leader.

The five titans were silent for a moment as Starfire grinned brightly, Robin smirked knowingly, Cyborg tapped his foot impatiently and Beast Boy and Raven awkwardly nodded their heads at the others.

"Okay let's not beat around the bush here," Cyborg announced, stepping into the spotlight, "You guys hooked up, we all know it, let's discuss." For some reason everyone followed his lead and the five titans sat on the couch.

"Well. . . I mean there isn't much to discuss." Raven broke the silence as she picked at her fingernails.

"What! No, friends I have been the looking forward to your stories of romance and the love that you share. Please tell us everything! I must know, I must!" Starfire pleaded as she gripped Raven's hand tightly and pull with all her force.

Raven ended up on top of Starfire with a glare on her face. She stood up and smoothed out her uniform. "Okay then. . . we hooked up. What else is there to know?" Raven looked to Beast Boy for help.

"Guys Raven and I just started dating, like a week ago, and I know that you all want details and whatever but this is the first time that I actually want to try really hard at something and not screw it up and it would be pretty awesome if it worked out. So maybe you guys could back off just until we're ready to tell you everything." The room was silent after his speech. . . for about two seconds. Their three teammates bursted out laughing at him.

Cyborg wiped away a tear, "Listen, dude. That's great that you feel that way, really. But we live together, not to mentions that she's my sister and you're my best friend therefore you have to tell us everything or we'll just figure it out ourselves since we have the capabilities to do so." Robin and Star agreed with him as they nodded along.

"Well that. . ." Beast Boy began.

"Sucks." Raven finished for him.

The rest of the day Raven and Beast Boy tried really hard to find time to themselves, even if just a minute. But their team refused to leave them alone. Whether it was Star begging to hear details of their relationship or Robin needing all the intel on the villains they fought. Cyborg pretty much made fun of them nonstop because he was the closest to the couple and he knew he could say whatever he wanted and not get in trouble.

"Hey! Hey Beast Boy! Do you call Raven Baeven? Get it? Cause her name is Raven and she's your bae!" He bursted out laughing at his own joke as Beast Boy smirked and Raven rolled her eyes.

The days passed on and nothing seemed to change. Oh except that Cyborg thought it would be funny to put an alarm on Beast Boy's door so that everyone would know if they left their rooms after ten o'clock at night. The couple, unfortunately, found this out the hard way as one night Beast Boy snuck out of his room to see Raven when a loud beeping noise went off. Everyone immediately woke up and gathered out in the hallway, dressed in their uniforms until Cyborg saw Beast Boy in his boxers with a confused look on his face.

He bursted out laughing at him and quickly explained to everyone what he did to his door. Raven glared at him while Beast Boy blushed from being caught in the act.

The prank didn't last long as Robin got mad at Cyborg for setting up an alarm that sounded exactly like the city alarm and for waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Garfield?" Raven looked at her boyfriend as they sat together on the couch. This was the first time in days that they got some time alone without feeling like they were being watched. "This is really hard."

Beast Boy frowned as he looked down at her. "Hard?" She sighed heavily as she placed her head in her hands.

"I like you a lot. You know I do but I can't handle this. The week we spent together was great. I mean really great. But we were alone and I could be myself around you because being around you is easy but I can't do this with them." Her voice wavered and she ran her hands through her hair stressfully.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. They'll stop eventually and things will go back to the way they were." He reassured her. She looked up at him and he felt anger run through his body when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise." He laughed as he put his pinky out to her. She smiled slightly and wrapped her pinky around his.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss him. He pushed his mouth against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned softly and moved her arms around his neck.

"I missed this." Beast Boy groaned as he moved his lips down her jawline. Raven nodded in response as she climbed onto his lap.

"I'm so ready for you." Raven whispered into his ear as she ground her hips into his crotch.

"Oh my god." Beast Boy groaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He gripped her hips tightly as she continued to whisper the filthiest stuff into his ear. "We need to go." He concluded, standing up with Raven wrapped around his waist.

Just as he was about to walk down the hall to his room the alarm went off and the rest of the team entered the common room. "We're not discussing this. Let's go." Raven muttered as she let go of Beast Boy and pulled her hood over her head.

The two of them thought that not having sex was hard before, they never imagined that it could get worse.

Thankfully the jokes and mockery had calmed down after a few more days. Things had gone back to normal, too normal.

Raven read books all day and didn't speak much and Beast Boy made stupid jokes and played video games. Both were afraid of getting close and being interrupted or caught in the act. They hadn't so much as kissed in the past few days as they didn't feel like hearing someone make a comment about it. More so, Raven didn't want to hear a comment about it.

Beast Boy tried to kiss her, on many occasions, but she would just push him away and say "no". He didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to but he missed her a lot.

Beast Boy was a virgin and knowing that a girl, a beautiful girl that he has loved since he was merely fourteen years old, wanted him was driving him crazy. He hadn't ever seen a girl's boobs before Raven, or fingered a girl before Raven, or gotten a blow job or even a hand job before Raven.

She was a vixen and he hadn't a clue about it until just a few weeks prior.

He had gotten a week filled with pleasure, beautiful love-filled pleasure and then he was cut off. He needed more, he needed to show Raven all his love for her, all the feelings he had inside and he needed to do it now.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called out to her, they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch when they should be sitting right next to each other.

"Yeah Gar?" Raven looked up from her book and looked over at her boyfriend. She felt a familiar tingle run through her body as she noticed the tightness of his uniform.

"Do you want to go show me that new book you were talking about?" Beast Boy looked cautiously over at Cyborg who sat between them and Robin and Starfire who were in the kitchen.

Raven furrowed her brows in confusion. "What book are you-"

"You know, _the_ book." Beast Boy widened his eyes at her and she got the message.

"Yes! The book, I really want to show you it, I think you'll like it a lot." Raven nodded excitedly and swiftly walked to the doors of the common room.

As soon as she walked through them she waited for Beast Boy to appear. He walked through the doors anticipating his girlfriend and immediately was attacked, much to his pleasure.

Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and melded her lips to his. She didn't wait for him to catch up as she slipped her tongue through his lips and invaded his mouth.

"I've missed you so fucking much. I want you so bad." Raven moaned as Beast Boy carried her down the hall to their rooms. Raven slowed ground her hips into his as she whispered into his ear, "I want to wrap my lips around that hard cock of yours and I want your mouth to fuck me, lick me dry until I can't move anymore from coming so hard." She wrapped her lips around his earlobe and moaned at the thought of what they were going to do together.

"Fuck Rae, I want you so bad. I'm so hard for you baby." And he was, Raven could feel him against her warmth as she moved her hips slowly against his.

He opened up his bedroom and rushed to his mattress. He threw her on the bottom bunk and quickly pulled off his clothes. Raven followed suit and peeled her leotard off her body as quickly as possible.

"Please fuck me. Just put your dick inside of me already and don't stop until I scream your name so loud Gotham City will hear me." Raven moved her hips over his, her essence spreading all over his legs and bed sheets.

Beast Boy thrusted his hips upwards and the tip of his dick rested at her entrance. He moved his hips harder against hers and finally entered through her tight, warm cavern. He moaned at the new feeling, excited that this moment was finally happening to him, to them… when the alarm went off.

"You have got to be kidding me." Raven sighed in annoyance as she looked down at Garfield's dick that was literally inside of her. "Maybe it's just destined for us… it's a sign we just shouldn't do this." Raven stood up off of him and redressed in her leotard.

Beast Boy sat frozen on the bed as all his dreams were ripped away from him. "What do you mean 'shouldn't do this'?" He frowned as he began redress as well.

Raven huffed and walked to the door of his room. "I just mean that the universe is clearly trying to give us a sign or something that having sex just isn't what we should be doing right now… or ever." Raven left the room and Beast Boy watched her leave and felt his stomach drop.

"Does that mean you're breaking up with me?" Beast Boy called down the hall to her. Raven turned around just before she walked through the doors.

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

The thing about Raven, the thing that made her different, was her ability to believe. She grew up knowing only one thing, that she was a gem, and her beliefs were the only thing that kept her going, that kept her sane.

Beast Boy would say that this is a generally good quality in someone, having the ability to stand by your beliefs. Unless, of course, those beliefs prevented him from being with her.

Raven hadn't spoken to Beast Boy in three days.

She refused.

She had it set in her mind that the universe did not want them together, the signs were obvious. They could barely have a minute together before an interruption of some sort arose. She wasn't gonna wait around like some lovesick fool, fighting against the universe.

She was a person of peace and acceptance. She had accepted that they weren't meant for each other and made peace with her fate. Alone til death, that was her fate.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was a man of many talents, giving up was not one of them. He tried for three days straight to talk to her. He sat outside her door when she would lock herself away. He sat at the counter when she made her tea. He sat on the couch when she read her books and he stood on the roof when she mediated. He followed her everywhere and every time she looked at him his heart melted.

Her eyes would find his and just stare, not her usual emotionless stare but a loving, heartbreaking stare. He thought he had a chance. Everytime she bit her lip as it began to quiver, every time her eyes glazed over with a new set of tears, every time her hands shook as she made her tea, he thought he had a chance.

But Raven wasn't going to budge. The universe made up its mind. Raven and Beast Boy were not meant to be together. Their week together was just a teaser of what could have been but not meant to be. She couldn't do anything to change it.

Except, Beast Boy could.

Raven was locked away in her bedroom and Beast Boy took action.

"Guys." He whispered unintentionally. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg looked towards him standing in the center of the common room. "I need your help."

"What's the matter friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned, flying closer to the green man.

"Raven and I… we're going through a rough patch…" He but his lip and looked around at the faces of his nervous teammates, each knowing they had some part in their misfortune.

"What can we do?" Robin asked, stepping forward as well.

"Yeah Green Bean, we'll do anything." Cyborg stated, also walking towards the shapeshifter.

"Well you don't need to do anything major, I just need you all to leave the tower for a few hours." Beast Boy felt his face heat up slightly at the indirect confession of his needs.

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg looked at each other with slight humor on their faces. "Sure Beast Boy. No problem." Robin smiled genuinely.

Beast Boy sighed in relief as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh Robin? There actually is something major I need to ask of you…" Robin looked at him curiously and stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "I know that this might sound irresponsible but while you're all out could we maybe turn the alarm system off?" Robin looked at him with bewilderment.

"Beast Boy-"

He quickly cut his leader off. "I know that it's our job but you have to understand. Raven and I, we need this. I think…" He sighed heavily and placed his hand on his forehead. "I think this might be our last chance… if we don't get these few hours alone, completely alone, that's it. She'll break up with me." His voice cracked slightly at the end and his throat suddenly felt very tight. He looked down, away from his leader, and buried his head in his hands. "Please, Robin, please."

"Okay."

Beast Boy snapped his head up quickly, swiping at his watering eyes. Robin smiled softly at him. "Come again?" Beast Boy mumbled.

"I said, okay." Robin walked up to his friend and teammate and hugged him. "Beast Boy, no one here wants that to happen. We're here for you, and if us being here for you means you need to be alone, we understand. You have until six o'clock, four whole hours of complete alone time."

"Thank you!" Beast Boy shouted, his arms wrapping around Robin tightly.

"Make friend Raven happy again please." Starfire murmured, stepping up to hug Beast Boy next.

"Yeah, my sister needs some cheering up." Cyborg added. "And for what it's worth, we're all really sorry." Cyborg looked towards the other with guilt, a guilt they all shared.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked, joy filling his soul.

"Everything." Cyborg sighed.

"The jokes." Robin spoke.

"The laughter." Starfire whispered.

"The constant mocking." Cyborg mumbled.

Beast Boy smirked at his friends. "Guys it's fine. I shouldn't have let it get to us and I plan on making sure that it doesn't put anymore of a wedge between us…" The four friends smiled at each other for a while until Beast Boy finally concluded with, "Soo, can you leave now?"

"Right!" Starfire cheered.

"On our way out." Robin saluted.

"I'll turn off the alarm… have fun." Cyborg smiled, walking towards the door. He turned around at the last second and called out, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah man?"

"Don't forget to wrap it." He winked and left and blushing Beast Boy alone in the common room.

Raven sat on her bed and felt the tears falling down her face. She missed Beast Boy, she missed his arms around her, she missed his lips on her neck and she missed the feeling of his skin. She couldn't help the sobs that fell out of her mouth, or the objects that suffered from her distress. She curled up in a ball on her bed, her favorite book held tightly in her hands. A fluffy purple blanket wrapped around her petite figure as she stuffed herself as deep into her bed as she could.

Beast Boy ran down the hall to Raven's room, eager to share the news of their solitude. He knocked on the door but was given no response. He furrowed his brows and pressed his ear up against the door only to hear the quiet sobs that left his girl's mouth. He felt his stomach drop and wasted no time in morphing into an ant to crawl under her door.

When he morphed back into himself he saw something he thought he would never see in his life. Raven was crying, she wasn't glassy eyed nor did she have just a few tears dripping down her cheeks. No, this was full on, heart heavy sobbing.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy slowly walked over to her, unsure if he should hold her or give her space. Her face was red, and wet from her tears. He frowned when he saw that she had bags under her eyes.

"Go away!" Had Beast Boy not had excellent hearing he would have never understood what she was yelling at him.

"Raven… what's wrong?" He moved closer, standing inches from her mattress.

"I don't want you here!" She yelled again, her book falling onto the floor beside her.

"Raven talk to me, tell me what's going on." He crawled onto her bed, slowly making his way next to her body. The only response he was given was the sound of her cries, each one slowly breaking his heart more and more. "Raven if you don't talk to me I'm not going to know how to make you feel better." He frowned as she turned away from him and continued crying.

Slowly he unwrapped the blanket from her body and moved until he was pressed against her, the blanket wrapped around both of them. He wiped the tears from her face, and used the bottom of his shirt to clear her snot.

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, his head leaning on her shoulder. He kissed her neck lightly, waiting to get some kind of reaction out of her, anything other than the sadness she felt.

Raven froze as Beast Boy held her and kissed her neck. What Raven didn't tell Beast Boy is that since they had stop spending time together her nightmares came back. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days.

She craved his touch but more so she craved his security. She needed him to protect her from her own mind and without him she felt vulnerable.

But with him here now, holding her and kissing her she felt safe. She felt like the couple from a few weeks earlier, the couple that laid in bed together and held each other. She was the girl with nightmares and he was the guy who made them better. He was always there to make things better.

She sniffled and slowly turned her head towards his. She closed her eyes and kissed the side of his face, moving her arms to wrap around his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Beast Boy whispered back, his fingers pressing tightly into her side.

"For doubting our relationship… for almost leaving you." She mumbled. "And for crying like a baby." She lifted one side of her mouth into a smile, but it quickly faded.

"You don't have to be sorry for any of that, especially the crying." He smiled against her cheek as he trailed his nose against her soft skin. "I came in here to tell you something but it can wait." Raven smiled softly and moved to lay down, exhaustion coming over her and her heavy eyelids. Beast Boy followed suit, laying against her body, holding her as close possible.

She shut her eyes and felt darkness surround her, the warmth of her fluffy blanket and Beast Boy's hot body next to her making it easier to fall into a peaceful sleep. He watched her as her breath evened out and her red, puffy face became calm.

He smiled and moved his hand over her stomach, gently rubbing the skin between her tank top and her shorts. Time moved slowly as she napped, Beast Boy moved her hair out of her face, and snuggled against her figure. He held her tightly and she turned to face him, one of her arms resting on his waist and the other against his chest. He moved his hand down her side and explored her body, traveling to her butt. He smirked to himself when she moaned softly as he placed his hand on the curvature of her ass.

Twenty minutes had gone by before she woke up, her eyes slowly opening. Beast Boy made eye contact with her and smiled but didn't say anything, the silence between them was perfect. He continued to explore her body, moving his hands more freely over her legs and arms. Raven stayed quiet as he touched her, her eyes following his movements from time to time. She stayed focused on his eyes for the most part as his eyes never left hers.

She bit her lip as he moved his hand over her butt and toward her chest. She moaned softly when he swiped his thumb over her nipple, through her shirt. She moved closer to him on instinct, her leg swinging over his.

He trailed his hand down her stomach and began to lift her tank top off her torso. Raven felt very comfortable as her exposed skin touched the softness of the blanket that surrounded them. Beast Boy moved down to her shorts and looked her in the eye again, his eyes shining with something new.

She understood and nodded to him slowly, a small smile coating her face. He continued to remove her shorts as she began removing his clothing as well. Before either of them knew it they were completely naked.

Beast Boy kissed her softly, his fingers sneaking between her legs. She gasped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to push his tongue out. She rolled her hips against his hand as he slowly rubbed her clit, waiting patiently for the reaction he wanted.

He trailed his hand down until he felt the familiar wetness at her core. He smirked inwardly and pushed a finger into her, earning him another gasp of pleasure.

Raven placed one of her hands on Beast Boy's bare chest and the other was buried deep into his green locks. She hummed with delight as he penetrated a finger into her and she dug her nails into his skin.

Beast Boy nibbled on her lower lip and she giggled, pulling away from his mouth. Her lip snapped back with a soft click and she placed her lips on the center of his chest, sucking on his green skin that she craved so much. He pushed his thumb against her clit as he continued to push his finger in and out of her and he felt her tighten around him.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut and kissed Beast Boy's chest one last time before she came, heat rushing throughout her body. He pulled his hand away slowly, his fingers dripping with her essence. He pushed his hard cock against her and she inhaled a sharp breath.

He looked into her eyes again and waited for her to tell him to stop. He pushed his hips closer to hers, his cock at her entrance. She finally nodded and he pushed inside her slowly.

He hid his inexperience well as he thrusted against her warmth. Her mouth fell open and her legs quickly clung to his hips.

He didn't last long which was expected. A man's first time never does, not that Raven cared. She felt overwhelmed in the most wonderful way. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing his face to her chest.

She stared up at the ceiling of her room listening to the sounds of his grunts, her gasps, the quiet squeaking of the bed. It was perfection.

He sped up, moving his hips gently against hers. He groaned lowly against her chest, his lips sucking on whatever skin he could find. She moaned in response and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

Her desire simmered away with each thrust and she felt pleasantly filled.

It ended as quickly as it had begun but it felt like a thousand years had gone by. Just as Beast Boy was about to pull out and spill on Raven's pale skin she put her hands on his bottom and held him tightly against her.

Caught off guard, Beast Boy came inside of her. She moaned again as she felt him twitch and pulse inside of her. Her own body squeezed him tightly as her orgasm followed his moments later.

They didn't speak afterwards, both exhausted from the new adventures they explored together. They just stared at each other, smiles present on their faces.

They weren't sure how much time had passed when Raven finally spoke up. "You said you had something to tell me." She looked at him curiously and realization dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah! We have the tower to ourselves until six… no teammates and no villains, just us." He smiled at her, a laugh bubbling its way up his throat.

Raven smacked his chest lightly and laughed. "You could have told me that before."


	10. Epilogue

The other thing about Raven that Garfield really liked is that she didn't like to waste her time.

" _Fuck_ , Gar!" The blankets were long gone, the pillows thrown around the room. Beast Boy's grunts filled the room along with the loud banging of Raven's headboard. Raven felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as Beast Boy fucked her again and again.

It was awkward and different but they did it together and didn't care that they were inexperienced.

Raven wrapped her legs tightly around Beast Boy's waist as he thrusted into her. She felt utterly used and exhausted but she didn't want to stop. She could only compare the experience to one other guy and to her there was no comparison.

The way she felt about Beast Boy was different than how she felt about Malchior. With Malchior she needed a friend, someone who understood her and related to her pain, to her powers. She hadn't realized that Beast Boy held all of those traits and more.

He cared about her, he had always cared about her and she loved him.

Raven gasped as the words entered her mind. Her eyes shot open at the realization and then immediately closed as Beast Boy moved his head down between her legs.

" _Holy shit_!" Beast Boy grinned as Raven buried her fingers in his hair holding him closer to her core.

He'd never gone down on a girl before but already he loved it. He circled his tongue around her clit, gathering her moisture in his mouth. He was surprised that she tasted so good, like those roses and cherries he always smells coming from her core. Suddenly he felt hungry and the only thing he wanted to eat was her.

He gripped her thighs tightly, spreading her legs enough so he could devour her.

Raven moaned loudly as he sucked harshly on her skin. Her stomach was tied in a knot of pleasure and it kept building and building until she was sure she couldn't take anymore. She ground her hips against his face, her skin felt hot everywhere his mouth went.

Her toes curled and uncurled and she couldn't stop moving. She stretched her legs out and dug her heels into Beast Boy's back.

Beast Boy smirked at all her reactions, proud that he could do that to her. He felt her pull on his hair roughly before letting go completely.

Raven brought her hand up to her hair, wiping the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, her mouth opening with a high pitched groan. Her legs wrapped around Beast Boy's head as she got closer.

Beast Boy couldn't breathe and he couldn't have been happier about it. He moved his tongue faster against her burning, hot skin. He wrapped his lips around her bud of pleasure and sucked, licked and nibbled.

His face felt hot, his skin sticky with her essence.

"Garfield, I can't… _Azar_." Raven ground her hips harder into his face as she came for the upteenth time that night.

She moaned loudly and her body shook with the pleasure that was running through her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

Beast Boy pulled away from her body and licked his lips eagerly. He watched in admiration as his girlfriend shook involuntarily. He slowly crawled up her body, laying next to her shaking form. He held her tightly against him and kissed her softly.

Raven opened her eyes slowly and looked at her boyfriend. He seemed to be glowing, his eyes were shining and his smiling face filled her with joy.

"Gar?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah?" His eyes peered into hers.

"I think… no, I know that, well…" She sighed as she struggled to get the words out.

"What is it babe?" He leaned closer to her and nuzzled his nose on her own. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled softly at him. She pushed her lips to his and kissed him gently.

"I love you."

The room fell silent after her confession. Beast Boy felt his stomach twist in the best way. "You do?" He whispered quietly, disbelief running through his mind.

"I love you." She whispered again. She smiled as she felt the familiar feeling in her gut of love and adoration seeping through Beast Boy's skin.

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her fiercely. Raven squealed with surprise as she was pulled onto his lap. She smiled into the kiss, straddling his waist and running her hands through his hair.

Beast Boy pulled away from her for a moment. "I love you too." He confessed, pulling her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and held her tightly. "I love you so much, I've loved you since the moment I met you."

Raven's cheeks hurt from smiling so much and she kissed his shoulder lightly. "Gar, we've been a team for over ten years… are you telling me that you've loved me that entire time?" She pulled back to see a blushing Beast Boy smiling sheepishly.

"I've been _in love_ with you the entire time."

Suddenly Raven felt very energized again.

"Do you think we can go back to the tower now?" Cyborg asked staring down at the clock on his arm.

"It's been almost four and a half hours… I'm sure they're done by now." Robin confirmed. Star nodded along excitedly as she was very happy for her friends.

The three titans took their time walking back to the tower, arriving a half an hour later.

They walked into the common room and found that the space was empty. The three didn't think much of it, shrugging it off.

"I'm going to go turn on the security system." Cyborg piped up, walking towards the door. He had to go to his room first to grab the control manual. They hadn't turned the alarm system off since it had been hooked up over ten years ago so he wasn't too sure how to turn it back on again.

He walked past Beast Boy's room and heard silence. Cyborg shrugged and assumed they must be sleeping. He continued down to his room, passing Raven's on the way.

Suddenly he heard a low moaning echoing through the hallway. He looked at Raven's door with wide eyes and tried to walk quickly past the room without making any noise.

His clunky feet were too loud so he tried to tiptoe and all that did was cause him to lose balance and fall over. His metal body hit the floor loudly, the clanging echoing throughout the corridors.

The moaning came to a halt. Raven's door slowly opened, revealing a cloaked covered Beast Boy.

"Uhh, you okay?" The otherwise naked man looked down at his best friend with humor in his eyes.

Cyborg awkwardly stood up and brushed off his knees. He looked at Beast Boy, who was holding Raven's cloak around his waist. "So, you've been busy."

Beast Boy blushed and looked away from him. "Uhh, yeah…" He smiled smally and looked back to the metal man. "So… go away." He shut the door after that and Cyborg just stared at Raven's name in shock.

He shook his head and began walking down the hall to his room mumbling to himself, "How the fuck did that weird little dude end up fucking my sister?"

Beast Boy threw Raven's cloak on the floor and laid down in her bed. Raven was sitting up, wrapped in her fluffy purple blanket. She scooted closer to him and draped the blanket over his naked form.

"Garfield?" Beast Boy looked up at her and placed his hand in hers, pulling her to move down next to him.

"Yeah baby?" Raven blushed at the nickname and wrapped her arms around his waist, her fluffy blanket wrapped tightly around their naked bodies.

"I love you."

Beast Boy blushed and kissed her softly. " I love you too."


End file.
